Черри Майлз.
Cherry Milze (桜マイル Черри Майлз) является chūnin уровня куноичи из Konohagakure (DELETE THIS TEXT: This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Это где вы будете писать о вашем OC's per Nothing raits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Здесь будет внешний вид вашего OC. Опишите историю каких-либо знаков, ко торые они могут иметь (вы можете сделать это на заднем плане, конечно), их прически, одежду, оружие и другие физические черты Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are plannin g to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. НиндзюцуТайджутсуГендзюцуИнтеллектСилаСкоростьВыносливостьРучные уплотненияПолныйТретий4455545339Часть IЗдесь вы пишете о сюжете вашего персонажа во время оригинальной серии Naruto. Удалите Заголовок, если ваш персонаж появляется только в Shippuden.часть IIЗдесь вы пишете о сюжете вашего персонажа во время серии Shippuden. Удалите Заголовок, если ваш персонаж появляется только в оригинальной серии Naruto.ПустякиЗдесь вы должны ориентироваться на такие вещи, как любимые продукты, основные хобби и значения имен. Чтобы сделать точку пули:<- пункт маркированного спискапросто нажмите на маленький * - - - - значок рядом с ☃☃ подпишите под внешним видом текста.СсылкаЗдесь вы должны кредитовать любые художники и ссылки в любом месте, где вы взяли идеи из. Вы также можете добавить ссылки на свои аккаунты, где находятся фотографии, например, на аккаунт DeviantArt. Если у вас есть отредактированный скриншот, убедитесь, что вы кредит веб-сайт, где вы взяли скриншот из. Если вы взяли его с Youtube, просто кредит создателей анимации Нарутоriginal Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Проект